leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
Noxus is a city-state in Valoran. Lore Located on the far central eastern part of the Valoran continent, the human city-state of Noxus is in many ways the moral antithesis of Demacia; it is a settlement where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means necessary, regardless of the consequences to their fellow humans. Culture The citizenry of Noxus generally stands behind the principle that only the powerful have dominance, regarding the qualities of benevolence and compassion as signs of weakness. Strength begets strength, at least as far as the humans of Noxus are concerned. This seeming cruelty, however, is not an indicator of chaos. As is naturally and necessarily the case with humankind, Noxus is an orderly city-state, where rules protect the citizenry from harm… at least from their peers. In Noxus, however, those with power are clearly protected by the law more than those without it. Where other human settlements tend to welcome non-humans into their midst, Noxians are decidedly xenophobic. Non-humans are, at best, made to feel unwelcome within the borders of this city-state. There are exceptions to this, but only after the non-humans in question have proven themselves to be either useful or feared (or both). Human visitors and immigrants to Noxus are made to feel only slightly better, again proving themselves only by either demonstrating competence or inspiring terror in their enemies. Government The ruling political organization of Noxus is called the Noxian High Command, and it acts as the head of the military. In Noxus, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape; there is no separation between the warfare and politics. The eternally youthful-looking leader of the High Command, General Boram Darkwill, has ruled Noxus for countless years. General Darkwill has far exceeded his average lifespan as a human; it is rumored that he is kept alive through necromantic magic. Such a conclusion would seem to make sense, especially when considering that he has ruled the Noxian High Command since before the time of King Jarvan I of Demacia. His seemingly endless hunger for power and conquest has driven Noxus to be the nightmarish threat to its neighbors that it is today. Military is part of the Noxian Military]]Military service in Noxus is compulsory for a period of six years, with all of its citizens retained as active reservists until their golden years. The Noxian High Command reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need. Active Noxian military personnel are afforded a higher level of citizenship in Noxian society, and it is not uncommon for most citizens to remain active in the military for ten or more years. There is seldom a lack of work in the Noxian military, even with the forced quasi-peace that exists between Noxus and their eternal rivals, the Demacians. Demographics Noxus is a city that resembles its inhabitants – dark and sinister. The foundation of the city was built into a granite mountain, and a fair portion of the city lies underground. Structures are built on top of and into the mountain itself. A tremendous man-made moat, filled with a witches’ brew of foul and putrid liquids, circumnavigates the city; the moat serves as an excellent means of cutting off access to Noxus through but a few key points, all of which are heavily guarded. At the top of the granite mountain resides the headquarters of the Noxian High Command; the mountain itself vaguely resembles a demonic skull from a distance. Beyond the huge city walls lie those Noxian denizens too poor (or too lucky) to live inside. The subterranean city level of Noxus is almost as large as the top level, with numerous shops, taverns, and residences comprising the seedy underbelly of the notorious city-state. Noxus contains the largest network of dungeons anywhere on Runeterra, with numerous Noxian nobles claiming ownership over the various labyrinthine passages and subterranean rooms. Link to the League The Noxian High Command strategically elected not to oppose the formation of the League of Legends, and even went as far as to give tepid support for its activities. It was clear to Valoran’s power brokers that Noxus could read the writing on the wall; to oppose the League, especially with the vast majority of Valoran behind its formation, would have been tantamount to suicide. By supporting its formation, Noxus achieved two ends. First, Noxus would have some degree of forced peace between itself and Demacia. This would allow Noxus to focus its efforts on conquest elsewhere; its track record in this conquest since the formation of the League, however, has been considerably underwhelming. Second, Noxus would focus its considerable magic talent into the League, allowing for a potentially greater degree of success in conflicts against the Demacians. To date, the endless war with Demacia has been just that – endless. The Noxian conflict with Demacia has, for the most part, surrogated itself into the Fields of Justice for considerably less cost in material and manpower. While its mortal foe has been able to relax some, Noxus has been able to relax considerably more without the iron fist of Demacia looming overhead. Just recently, Noxus has lost its match against Ionia and was forced to return the southern provinces to the island city-state. Noxus' Barbarian Resistance plan was also thwarted by the recent induction of Freljord as a city-state and forcing Noxus to recall its troops. City-State Champions Associated Champions Reference External links *http://www.leagueoflegends.com/learn/lore/noxus Category:Lore Category:Places